Trash receptacles are well known in the prior art, many coming equipped with aesthetically appealing housings or casings. They are also used in a variety of forums, such as theme parks, amusement parks, theaters, and the like.
Unfortunately, most trash receptacles do not provide a system for ensuring that the trash placed in them gets down and stays down in the receptacle. Nor do they provide maintenance workers with an indication of when they are full. Many trash receptacles also fail to properly communicate with users, which, if corrected, would aid the effort to improve the receptacles' performance. These concerns become problematic, for instance, when the trash is not properly inserted into the receptacle and becomes dispersed by wind, rain, or other elements outside of the trash receptacle. Such direct exposure to trash is a health hazard to the users of the receptacle and those responsible for its maintenance. Further, if the trash receptacle is allowed to overfill, odor problems may result and the receptacle may become a breeding ground for insects. Additionally, some receptacles may be so aesthetically appealing that they may not be recognized for trash receptacles, which results in decreased utilization. This may be particularly problematic to theme parks attempting to maintain their appearance without distressing their guests.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a trash receptacle that is both visually appealing and provides for the safe and effective gathering and storage of trash.